Question: Stephanie had to read pages 41 through 68 for homework last week. If Stephanie read all of the pages she was assigned, how many pages did she read?
Explanation: Instead of counting pages 41 through 68, we can subtract 40 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 28. We see that Stephanie read 28 pages. Notice that she read 28 and not 27 pages.